


petals fall

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Obito had been rescued. Obito/Rin. Spoilers for chapter 600.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the saddest thing I've ever drawn :( poor Obito.


End file.
